


Online Friendship/Romance

by Berenakiss2



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: This story follows 48 year old Bernie Griselda Wolfe who is an English solider and trauma doctor in the British Army. Who joins an online friendship site to make new friends where she meets 48 year of vascular surgeon Serena Campbell. They start speaking as friends but then it moves to romance.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Major Bernie Griselda Wolfe is 48 year old lesbian who is a solider and Trauma doctor in the British Army. Bernie has been in the Army for 30 years and she has been a Trauma doctor for 20 years. She lives in London with her dog Alfie,she has been with her partner Alex for 3 years who is also a solider and doctor. Bernie has been to a lot of different places over the years in the Army from Iran,Baghdad serving her country.

Bernie loves her career and her work because she has always wanted to be a solider in the Army and a Trauma doctor since she was 19. Bernie has friends through the Army and through being a doctor but she wants to make new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena Wendy Campbell is a 48 year old lesbian who is a vascular surgeon at Holby City Hospital in English. Serena has been a doctor for 30 years she has followed in her father's footsteps who passed away 10 years ago. Her mother died 2 years ago. Serena lives with her partner Carolyn who is the CEO's assistant at Holby they have been together for 5 years. Serena doesn't have a lot of friends because Carolyn is very abusive and controlling. Serena has always wanted children but Carolyn never has and has refused to have any with Serena.

Serena loves her career and she loves all her AAU family and really cares about all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Major Bernie Wolfe is today in Baghdad, Afghanistan on a 2 year deployment, she has been there for 9 months already and she has 11 months to go. She is also there with her partner Alex who is a soldier and a doctor as well,they have always worked well together and that is how they became lovers.

Bernie doesn't have many friends,the only friends she has is through the Army and Alex. One day she is in the cafe having a hot drink when this female soldier comes over and asks if she can sit down, Bernie says yes please sit down. The soldier introduces herself as Emily and shakes hands with Bernie who tells her her name as well,they sit there just talking,when Emily asks about Bernie's friends and Bernie says I don't have many friends apart from my friends in the Army and friends I have made through my partner.

Emily tells Bernie I was like you but then I went onto a friendship site and I have made really a lot of new friends from all over the world on there and it is really good meeting and talking to them,which means that you don't have to be just friends with people from the Army, family or partners. Emily writes down the site address and hands it to Bernie and says give it a go what have you got to lose,she then says I need to go now hopefully I will see you around,she says bye and Bernie says bye,then she leaves Bernie looks at the piece of paper and reads it and she says I will go on here later when I'm on my own in my own quarter's. She looks up and sees Alex coming so she puts the piece of paper away safely in her pocket gets up and leaves the cafe to go out on patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bernie finished on patrol about 4 hours later when she decided she just wanted to go and be on her own in her quarter's, so she told Alex who kept begging her to cone to her quarter's but Bernie said no I want to be on my own,Alex was getting angry she grabbed Bernie's arms and squeezed them really hard and said your seeing someone behind my back aren't you! Bernie begged Alex to let her go but Alex wouldn't she was really hurting her now. Alex finally let go of Bernie when she heard voices and Bernie quickly ran of before Alex could say or do anything else 

Bernie comes to her quarter's and locks the door,she goes over to her bed and sits down and cries because Alex has hurt her,she gets up and walks over to the mirror takes of her coat and top and sees what Alex has done to her arms. There is a knock on the door she ignores it but the person keeps knocking then the person says Bernie it is me Emily can I can in please are you okay.Bernie says yes just give me a minute,so she covers herself with a blanket goes over to the door unlocks it and let's Emily in she then locks the door again,Bernie then turns to Emily who says are you really okay I saw what Alex did to you then Bernie starts crying again so Emily opens her arms and Bernie falls into them crying. Emily takes her and Bernie over to Bernie's bed and she hold Bernie till she finishes crying, then she says to Bernie please let me look at your arms,so Bernie shows her her arms and Emily has some cream with her so she rubs some onto Bernie's arms to stop them from hurting. They just sit there talking then Bernie says Emily if she will help her with the website and to help her get an account,so they get Bernie's laptop go on the internet where she puts in Friendship Chat and set up an account for Bernie Emily turns away so Bernie can choose a password then she finishes setting it up then she helps Bernie to send some friends requests to people Bernie likes the sound of. Bernie logs out,switches of her laptop and sits back on the bed with Emily who then says I better be going and she goes to get up but Bernie pulls her back down and kisses her,Bernie pulls away and says sorry but Emily kisses her back and pushes Bernie to lie down on the bed with Emily in top.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was kissing Bernie on her neck she was sucking and biting,she then moved to Bernie's chest and took of her bra,while Bernie was pulling of Emily's top and bra,Emily then started licking and sucking at Bernie's breasts and nipples while she was doing that she moved her hand down to Bernie's trousers and pulled them down Bernie's legs and took them of while Bernie did the same to her,they both then took of each others underwear.

Emily then put 2 fingers in Bernie who also put 2 fingers in Emily, they both started thrusting hard into each other they just kept thrusting in and out and hard and fast, Emily then came and her orgasm shook through her body,she things Bernie came as well but she didn't but Bernie does not say anything. Once Emily finished she got if Bernie and they both sat there saying this is a mistake, Emily says I am still in love with my ex I thought I was over her but I'm not I want her back and that is what I'm going to do, she looks at Bernie who says I'm going to end with Alex because I do not love her,I'm not in love with her and I don't think I ever was and she has hurt me and I want to find my soul mate,the love of my life and someone who will not hurt me

Emily says look on the friendship site that is where I met my ex,we were really good friends who only spoke via text,calls and Skype before we fell in love with each other,she says to Bernie you might meet someone on there and if you ever need any help or someone to talk to you know where I am,Bernie says thank you really means a lot having a friend like you.

Bernie says I need to go and find Alex and end it with her and to tell her to stay away from me and then I need to find some where else to live for when I go home, Emily says do you want me to come with you just in case Alex does some thing to you again and Bernie yes please I could do with a friend,so they both get dressed and then leave Bernie's room and go off the find Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie was walking with Emily to find Alex, they were walking together then they came to Alex's room where Bernie took a deep breath and knocked on the door,Alex opened the door and saw Bernie and Emily standing there. Alex asked what is going on and Bernie asked if she and Emily can come in so she can talk to her,so Alex let Bernie and Emily in and shut the door.

Alex stands there looking at Bernie and Emily when she says what is going on and Bernie says we need to talk and I have asked Emily to be here because I do not want to be alone with you on my own after what you have done to me. Bernie says to Alex that they are over, we are not together anymore. Alex starts shouting at Bernie and she starts calling her names, she then tries to grab for Bernie but Bernie flinches and moves away from her,she tells Alex to stop and to stay away from her. Alex says to Bernie I love you,im in love with you you my soul mate but Bernie says but I do not love you and I am not in love with you,I never have been and I never will be,I want to be with some one who wants me for me and I want find be with someone who won't hurt me like you have done tonight and I won't to find my soul mate and the live love of my life which is not you and it never will be. I also want to have my own friends and do what I want to do and go where I want to go without some one controlling me.

It is over between me and you and it will always be,don't come near me here it when we go home and do not try ringing,texting or turning up to see me because I will be moved out by the time we go home and I will not be telling you where I am.

She says good bye to Alex for good and then walks out of her room followed by Emily, they are both walking back to Bernie's room when they get there Emily says are you okay and Bernie says yes I'm more than okay I am happy for the first time in a long time,she then says I am going to sit on the laptop tomorrow and hopefully starting speaking to people and start making new friends and then hopefully meet someone special on there,Emily says I'm sure you definitely will I have no doubt,Bernie says good night to Emily who says good night back she then says I will see you tomorrow then walks off,Bernie then goes into her room locks the door gets in her shorts and vest and then gets into bed turns the lamp off and goes to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena Campbell is at work today at holby city hospital,she is the lead of AAU and she runs the ward on her own but she has coworkers who are also her family. They have all worked with Serena for the past 5 years. 

Serena is sitting in her chair at her desk filling out paperwork as she does after every surgery when her phone goes off so she picks the phone up off her desk to see she has a text message of Caroyln which says where are you!. Serena doesn't answer straightaway because she is signing off on some paperwork when she gets another text which says tell me where you are! So Serena messages her back saying that she in her office doing paperwork. Caroyln sends another message saying that she is going home because she has a bad headache and that she expects Serena home by 6pm and to have her dinner ready by 7pm she says is that understood and Serena sends a reply saying that she understands.

Serena finishes her paperwork then looks at the clock and gets up leaves her office and goes down to pulses,she gets herself a coffee comes back up and goes into her office shuts the door. Serena sits at her desk pulls her bag onto the desk and pulls out her lunch, she sits and eats her lunch and drinks her coffee once she's finished she throws everything away and logs onto her computer and starts going through her emails. While Serena is going through them she gets an email invitation to join the friendship chat site which tells her that she could make a lot of friends from the site. So Serena puts the web address in to the internet and signs up by creating an account,once she is signed up and her account is created she logs in and scrolls through all the different people on there,she comes across one person who she likes the look of so she sends a friends request to Major Bernie Wolfe she then logs out and turns off her computer and carries on finishing her paperwork.

One hour later Serena has finished all her paperwork and has finished work for the day so she packs her bag and switches of her computer and turns the lights of,leaves her office and heads off the ward for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena left the ward got into the life and went to the ground floor she stepped out and walked out of the building,opened her car door got in and started to drive home.

Serena pulled up at caroylns house and got out locked her door and turned to walk up the path she got to the door,put her key in and opened the door stepped in and shut the door behind her.Serena takes of her coat and shoes she walked into the living room and said "hi to Carolyn who sat there and said "your 10 minutes late where have you been".Serena said "I know I'm sorry I had to finish up the paperwork".Carolyn said "don't be late again do you understand me".Serena says "yes I understand" she then goes into the kitchen and starts to make dinner for herself and Carolyn.

Serena finishes making dinner,serves it up and calls through to Carolyn who comes into the kitchen sits down with Serena and eats dinner,once they finish Carolyn gets up goes and gets her shoes and coat on then she comes back into the kitchen and says to Serena that she expects all the washing up to be done and dryed and put away and she wants the kitchen clean and fresh when she gets back otherwise she won't be happy,she looks at Serena and says "do what I tell you to do and when I tell you to do it do you understand me", Serena just nods because she is to scared to say any think then Carolyn walks out of the house and slams the door shut.

Serena just sits at the table staring into space thinking to herself if only I had friends of my own and if only I could go out on my own and be my own person without people telling me what I can and can't do.She sits there thinking hopefully because I have joined the friendship site I can make friends of there. Serena sits there thinking to herself why does Carolyn have to be controlling why can't I find the courage to end it with her she wipes at her eyes to wipe away her tears and thinks I am going to make friends then I can finish with Carolyn and be the person I want to be and do what I want to do. She gets up washes,drys and puts away she then cleans the kitchen,turns of all the lights and takes herself up to bed,she shut Carolyn's bedroom door gets into her PJs and climbs into bed lies down closes her eyes and falls to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated but have been busy and my phone was broken

Chapter 9

Bernie wakes up on Saturday morning at 5am Baghdad time she gets up and goes over to them bathroom. Once Bernie has finished in the bathroom she puts her army uniform on and goes out of her room to the cafe and has a coffee and some breakfast .

Bernie is sitting there when Alex walks in and tries to talk to Bernie but Bernie just gets up and walks out of there as quickly as she can. Bernie walks around for a few minutes then she goes and gets ready to go out on patrol for the next few hours. Bernie comes out to get in the patrol jeep when she sees Alex is there as well which makes her feel uncomfortable, but Bernie gets in and closes the door and ignores Alex and carries on with the patrol. Alex tries to talk to Bernie but she just carries on ignoring her and talk to the others in the jeep.

When they come back about 5 hours later Bernie puts her gear back and then goes to her quarters and shuts and locks her door,she then goes to sit at the table and turns on her computer,logs on to the friendship site and sees that Serena Campbell has accepted her friend request so she goes on to the messages and sends her a message,she then logs out and goes and curls up in her bed and falls to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena woke up to Caroyln staring at her and looking angry,Serena sat up and climbed out of bed and went to walk into the bathroom when Caroyln grabs Serena's arms. Caroyln turns her around and shoves her up against the wall and says to Serena "why don't you want me and why don't you like it when I touch you she then says " that you are mine and no one else's you are mine and you belong to me do you understand me". Seen turns her head to the side and tries to move away from Caroyln when she grabs Serena by her wrists and pushes her back up the wall and says " this is what is going to happen from now on you will ring me every 30 minutes of every day to tell me where you are and who you are with,then you will be in this house by 6.30 and have my dinner on the table by 7.30, she then says "you will not go out unless I say and you can only see and speak to who ever I say you can speak to and I will be checking your phone everyday is that understood because if you leave me I will make you pay and you will never be free from me are you listening". Serena just nods then Caroyln let's go of Serena who walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Serena washes her face and brushes her teeth and hair she then comes back into the bedroom gets dressed and then goes downstairs to the front door, once she is at the door she puts her shoes and coat on then goes to open the door when Caroyln says "make sure you ring me the second you step into that place are you listening" Serena just nods then walks out upset and slams the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Serena quickly walks to her car gets in and shuts the door, turns the engine on and drives towards holby city hospital. She pulls up into her space gets out and walks into the hospital and AAU. Once on AAU the red phone rings so she goes into surgery with the victims.

Serena has been in theatre for the past 2 hours saving the lives of a little girl and her brother,she comes out of surgery scrubs herself clean then goes out on to AAU. She picks up her things from where she left them when she went into surgery and goes into her office,she sits at her desk turns on the computer and logs into the online friendship account to see that she has a message of Bernie. Serena smiles to herself then she goes to reply when her phone goes off,she picks the phone out of her bag to see that she has 50 missed calls and 50 text messages and 50 voicemails of Carolyn. Serena looks at her phone then to the message on her computer of Bernie deciding which one to respond to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Serena continued to sit there staring at her phone and the computer thinking to herself why is Caroyln being like this,i am going to speak and see who i want and no one is going to stop me. So she says "sorry Caroyln but i am going to answer Bernie's messsge".

So Serena puts her phone down and goes back to the computer and reads Bernie's message which says "hello Serena Campbell my name is Bernie Wolfe and I'm 52 currently serving in the British army, I am currently doing a 2 year deployment in Afghanistan. I joined this site to make new friends who I can speak to all the while and who I can spend time with,I hope that we can become really good friends,speak to you soon Bernie.

Serena smiles she then brings up her messages and types a message to Bernie "hello hope you are alright and safe. Thank you for accepting the friend request and thank you for the message. I live in Holby city and I work at Holby city hospital i work there as a surgeon. I am also looking for a new friend just like you who i can confide in and become really good friends with. I will speak to you soon,take care Serena.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Serena picks up her phone and switches it off,puts it in her bag and leaves her office and walks onto the ward. Serena starts her ward round with RAF and Jasmine when the red phone rings informing Serena that there has been a major train crash and that all the patients are coming to holby city hospital.

Once Serena has hung up the red phone she goes to the middle of the ward and asks all her staff to come to her,all the staff come and she explains to them that a train has crashed just outside holby and that it is a really bad accident there are a lot of people who have been killed or who are really injured or trapped,they are sending doctors and nurses to the scene and then they will be here so we need to get the ward organized and ready for all the patients and families. Once Serena has finished telling her staff what they all need to do they all go where they need to go and get all the equipment ready for when the patients arrive to give them all the best treatment and care.

After a short time most of the passengers who are injured and can walk all come on to the ward for treatment. The staff treat all the patients with all the medical equipment and Serena goes into surgery to operate when she needs to operate on the patients that really need the most help. Serena is in surgery for 4 hours with 3 different patients,then she comes out and all the patients have been examined and treated so she thanks all her staff for their hard work and commitment she then goes into her office,shuts the door and collapses into her chair absolutely tired.

Serena moves closer to her computer and logs on to it she then logs back in to the online friendship site and goes back into her messages and types another message to Bernie saying "hi again sorry to write again but I have had a really tough morning at home with my controlling partner and at work with a major train crash and I just need a friend and someone I can talk to. I hope you will contact me and we can become really close I hope you are safe and not hurt if you need anything just write to me speak soon".

Serena logs out then switches off her computer and goes over to get her coat then she collects her bags and goes to walk out when Carolyn stands in the doorway in front of Serena looking really really angry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter and my next 3 chapters of my other stories there will be no updates till aleast Wednesday because of Christmas day and the my birthday on boxing day

chapter 14

Serena stood there looking scared at Carolyn thinking to herself please just stop being angry and controlling I don't want this or you". Serena says to Carolyn "what are you doing here I'm still working and will be for hours". Carolyn grabs Serena's wrists and shoves her back into the office and slams the door then shoves Serena up against the wall,Serena cries out "Carolyn please stop your hurting me".Carolyn just laughs and says"why have you not been answering any of my calls or texts,why have you been ignoring me I told you this morning not to ignore me and to do as I said but you don't listen do you as always".She squeezes Serena's wrists even harder and says "now you are going to listen to what I say and you are going to do as I tell you to do do you understand me". Serena doesn't say anything she just turns her head away from Carolyn which makes Carolyn even more mad and angry,so she really really squeezes Serena's wrists a lot harder which Serena cries over and says "let go of me your really hurting me and says "good I hope I am then maybe you'll starting listening and doing as I say". Carolyn says to Serena "you are coming home with me right now and you are staying there,you will never come back here to work you will give up your job". Serena says "No I won't I will never do that".

Before Carolyn can say anything Hansen and Ric open the office door which forces Carolyn to let go of Serena and move away. They walk in and tell Serena that she is needed in surgery right now,so she follows them but turns back to Carolyn and says"I will speak to you when I come home and because I can not do this any more,you scare me and hurt me which is wrong I think we need to end it with us I sorry". Serena then leaves before Carolyn gets angry and mad,she follows Hansen and Ric into theater.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Serena goes into theatre for a few hours with Hansen and Ric to treat 4 patients from a car crash when she has finished she is tired and exhausted from the surgery and also from Carolyn. Serena scrubs out and gets cleaned up,changes back into her clothes and walks back onto the ward and into her office where she sees a note from Carolyn.

Serena puts the note to one side and ignores it so she can go onto her computer to see if she has any messages from Bernie. Once she has logged in she sees that her message tab is empty which makes her a little sad and disappointed. Serena just sits there at her desk staring at the computer thinking to herself I don't want to go home but I have to it is my house not Carolyn's". So Serena gets herself ready,packs up all her things and leaves her office,walks out of AAU and the building and goes to her car.

Serena gets to her car,gets in shuts the door and starts the car,drives out of the car park and drives to her house. About 15 minutes later she pulls up turns of the engine and gets out of her car,walks up the driveway goes to put her key in to open the door but the door flies open and Carolyn pulls Serena in by her wrist,slams the door shut and shoves Serena against the wall in the hall and grabs onto her arms with her fingers digging into her and stares at Serena."Caroyln please let go of me and leave me alone your hurting me" she says to Caroyln as she's crying. Carolyn laughs in Serena's face and says "good I'm glad,she then digs her fingers more into Serena's arms and says" now you will do exactly what I tell you to do from now on and when I tell you to do it". Serena is crying more and just nods her head and then turns her head to the side so she doesn't have to look at Caroyln but she grabs her chin and pulls her head so she is facing her again and says "you are going to listen to what I am going to say now and you will do what I say ".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Carolyn still has Serena up against the wall with one of her hands digging into Serena's arm and her other hand still grabbing onto her chin. She says "I'm going away for for a week and you will not leave this house or see or speak to anyone unless it is me". She also tells Serena that she wants the whole house cleaned from top to bottom by the time she gets back and that she is going to ring her every 10 minutes of every day and that she is going to Skype her every hour of every day so she best answer her every time.

Carolyn pulls away from Serena and let's her go she picks up her bags walks over to the door,turns back to Serena and stares at her with a look that says "you best do as I say or else she then goes out the door and slams it shut leaving Serena standing there crying and shaking.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Serena wipes at her eyes and walks over to the front door and locks it properly, she then goes into the kitchen grabs a bottle of wine and walks into the living room. She picks up her laptop and sits on the sofa and logs into her online friendship account and sees that Bernie is online and sees that she has sent her a message,Serena sends a message back to Bernie asking if she would like to Skype with her because she really needs to speak to someone because she is lonely and alone and always is". Bernie types back that she would like that but she can't for another 2 hours because she needs to go on patrol but she would like to after",she then asks what time is it where Serena is because in Afghanistan it is 12.00am". Serena types back that it is 7.30pm here in England and she really does want to Skype with her and she doesn't mind waiting". Bernie types "absolutely I can't wait I will set up an account and then I will Skype you when I come back from patrol". Serena sends back that is fine with her and she will also set up an account". Bernie says "okay then she says goodbye".

Serena smiles opens her wine and pours a glass then she puts the TV on while she goes onto Skype and sets up an account for when Bernie Skype her later which Serena is really looking forward to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Bernie goes out on patrol with her collegues patroling Afganistan making sure that everything is safe and okay. Once she has been out for 2 hours they all come back,they pack away the weapons safetly then they put all the equipment away then Bernie goes to walk back to her room when Alex tries to grab hold of her and tries to talk to her but Bernie just carries on walking. She walks straight to her room,walks in shuts the door and locks it,she then gets changed into some comfortable clothes. Once she has done that she gets her laptop and climbs into her bed,sets up an account on skype.

Bernie messages Serena tells her "that she is back and she can call her now on skype,she gives Serena her number and sends the message". Once she has done that she sorts stuff out on her laptop while waiting for Serena to skype her so they can talk and get to know each other properly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Bernie is sitting there waiting she hears a knock on her door so she gets up and walks over and opens her door to see Alex standing there,she goes to shut the door on get but Alex puts foot there to stop Bernie from shutting the door on her. Bernid says "Alex what do you want I am waiting for my friend to Skype me so can you please go away and leave me alone". Alex says "no what do you mean your friend you do not have any friends". Bernie says "yes I do and I am going to skype her now and I can not wait to speak to her". Alex steps closer to Bernie and grabs her arm and says "I do not want you to speak to her I just want you to speak to me and no one else". Bernie says "no you mean nothing to me,you never have and you never will now go away". She pushes herself out of Alex's grip,steps back and shuts the door on Alex and locks it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once Bernie has locked the door she stands there for a few minutes then walks over to her bed sits on it and reaches for her laptop,she goes on skype and starts to call Serena.

Serena answers after 2 calls which makes Bernie happg,they borh smile at each other and say hello. They both just sit there looking at each other when Bernie asks "Serena to tell her about herself,her life and family and what she does for a living". Serena sits there and gets comfortable on the sofa with a blanket over herand starts by telling Bernie that she is 53 this year and she has no brothers or sisters,she then says that her dad died 15 years ago and her mom died 2 years ago". She talks about her job by telling Bernie that she is a surgeon AAU at Holby City Hospital and she has worked there for 10 years".

Bernie asks "Serena how long she has been with her partner for". Serena looks at Bernie and says "we have been together for 5 years but i do not love her and i am not in love with her and i do not want to be with her because she is controlling and she scares me all the time but i am not brave enough to end it with her on my own". Bernie looks at Serena's face and she can see that she is holding back the tears when she says to Serena "are you alright". Serena says "no Bernie i am not alright i just want Carolyn out of my life and out of my house because i do not love her and i want to be able to make and see my new and old friends when i want to and i want to go out and come back when i want to" i also want to find someone special and to be with someone who care about me and who is not controlling and would never hurt me".

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bernie says to Serena after she sees how upset she is that she wishes that she was there with her and for her but she has aleast another 3 months left of her tour before she can come back to England for either good or until her next tour which she has not decided yet what she wants to do". She carries on saying that she wants to come home for good but she does not want to sit at home all day doing nothing and she does not want to come back and not have a job back in England she also says that she loves the army but it is a hard decision to make". She says but if I do come back the only friend I will have is you Serena which I like the idea of you and me being friends". Serena smiles and says"I think of you as a friend as well and if you want to come home for good or do 1or more tours I will always be here no matter what".

Bernie looks at Serena and says"do you really mean that or are you just saying that to make me happy". Serena says" no I am not just saying that I really really mean it and I hope you will be there always for me no matter where you are whether it is here in England or in Aftganistan". Bernie says"of course I will always be there for you no matter what I really care about you even though we have only spoke for the last few days and I want to carry on speaking to you on messages,phone calls,texts or skype and we can get to knpw each other a whole lot more until I come home then we can meet all the while and spend time together if you really want to like I do".

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Serena looks at Bernie and says "I really do want to as well because I really care about you as well",and I would love to spend a lot of time with you getting to know you a lot more". Serena says "I think I need to speak to Caroyln tonight or tomorrow while she is away because I do not think that I can do it face to face because I am scared of what she will do if I'm on my own". Bernie says "if you want to do that then I will be here no matter what for you always". Serena says "thank you I hope I can be there for you always as well". 

Bernie and Serena are talking to each other for the next 30 mins when Serena hears a noise as she is about to say something when Caroyln walks in staring at Serena and Bernie on Skype.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carolyn looks at Serena and says "what the hell is going on what do you think you are doing". Serena jumps when Carolyn shouts that out to her she then looks at Bernie and thinks now is the best time to end it witj Carolyn". So Serena asks" Bernie if she would stay on the line with her"Bernie says "yes of course I wouldn't leave you alone to do whatever you are going to do now". Serena says "thank you so much that means a lot". So Serena turns to Carolyn looks at her and says "we need to talk about us and our relationship because I can not be with you anymore",I do not love you and I never have been and I know I never have been". Serena also says "that she is a little bit scared of her and that she does not like to be controlled like she is doing to her now she says "that she just wants to be with someone who is not her and who does not do what she is doing to her".

Carolyn says "I want you and I want to be with you because I love you and I'm crazy about you,you are mine and belong to me". Serena says "no I do not belong to you or anyone it is over between us I want you to go and pack your things and leave the keys and then leave my house for good". Carolyn says "who is it who are you cheating on me with tell me now who is it". Serena looks at her and she tells her that she is not cheating she has never done that and she never would so please just go and pack it is over for good". Carolyn stands their looking at Serena then walks out the living room,goes up the stairs and starts packing up all her things.

While Carolyn is upstairs packing Serena picks up the keys and her ipad and looks back to Bernie who says "are you okay are you upset about what has just happened". Serena says "no I am not I am okay about it all I just want to move on and get on with my life' she carries on saying now she has ended it with Carolyn she can be friends with anyone,go out and come back when I want to and find someone else to be with who will love me for me and won't be controlling all the while". Bernie says "well that is the main thing and the most important,she also says I really hope that you want to carry on talking and skyping to each other and when I come home we can see each other all the while". Serena says "yes we can all the time when your home or away on another tour I would really love that". They both smile at each other and just sit there looking at each other.

Carolyn comes down with all her stuff walks into the living room and sees Serena stand up when she in and she holds the iPad in her hand still looking and talking to Bernie. Carolyn walks over and grabs Serena's wrist and says "I will never forgive you ever and you will regret this,she then hands the keys to her and pulls the iPad out of her hand to face Bernie and says " I really hope that you will not get with Serena because she will not let you touch her or let you have sex with her because she is frigid" and if you do get with her you will regret it promise you that" she then shoves the IPad back to Serena and walks out with all the stuff. Serena goes to the front door and closes it and locks it properly,she then goes back in to the living room sits on the sofa and says "is it okay if we talk for a while before we both go to bed". Bernie says "I would really love that".

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Serena is still sitting there with Bernie on Skype talking to her about them and their ex's and how they have both always wanted children but their ex's Alex and Carlyon never did because they said that they were to busy with work or trying to control them or they just didn't want children. Bernie says to Serena "that she wants children but she wants them with the woman she will spend the rest of her life with,the love of her life and her one true love". Serena smiles and says"I want that as well i want the same as you i want to meet and be with the love of my life and to spend my life with her and marry her and grown old with her and to watch our children grow up". Bernie says"I want marry the love of my life as well and to have 2 girls and 2 boys with her and grow old with her as well".She carries on saying that she has always wanted to of each and she hopes that the woman she falls in love with and marries and spends the rest of her life with feels the same way she does". Serena says" I have also wanted a big family with lots of kids and grandchildren and I really really I can meet the love of my life soon and get to have children" Bernie looks at Serena and smiles at her and says" I know you will and you never know the love of your life might be closer than you think". Serena says" I hope she is just like I know yours might be as well".

Serena looks at the clock to see that it is late and she tells Bernie that she needs to go to bed because she has work at 11 in the morning till 4pm. Bernie says" it okay i am tired as well and need to sleep especially since i have patrol at 6am in the morning, she says"i want to stay and talk to you forever". Serena smiles and says"i want to as well but we both have work tomorrow,so Serena says"if you want to you can skype or ring me after 4.30pm and we can talk as long as you want because after tomorrow i have 2 weeks holiday off". Bernie says" I have a few days of i do not have 2 weeks because if i did i would come and see you because i can not wait to see you in person". Serena says "i am looking forward to seeing you in person as well,but right now i need to sleep im sorry". Bernie says"no don't be sorry i will call you tomorrow at 5pm". Serena says"yes that is fine i'm looking forward and i can not wait". They both say goodnight then Serena cleans up and then locks up then goes upstairs changes in to her pjs and then climbs in to bed and falls to sleep dreaming of Bernie.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Serena's alarm goes off at 6.00am on Friday morning she turns the alarm off and gets up stretches then she goes to the tiolet. She finishes in there after a few mintues then she comes out abd walks out of her bedroom door and walks down the stairs to the kitchen where she puts on the kettle and starts making herself a coffee. She sits down at the table and drinks her coffee while she looks out in to her garden,once she finishes her coffee she puts it in the sink and then walks in to the living room picks up her ipad where she switches it on while she sits on the sofa. Once Serena is sitting down she sees that she has a message on Skype so she logs in and sees that it is from Bernie she opens the message and it says"I really enjoyed talking to you last night and I can not wait to speak to you again tonight and every night and i can not wait to get to know you a whole lot more while i am here and once i come home". She also says"that she really likes her abd she hopes Serena really likes her". Serena reads all the message and smiles she then types a message back to Bernie saying" I can not wait to speak to you again tonight and every other night and I hope that when you come home we can spend a lot of time together because i really like you a lot". She sends the message then she logs out puts her ipad on the table and then gets up walks up stairs in to her bedroom and gets dressed,once she is dressed and has her shoes on she goes around the house making sure every where is locked up stairs and down she then puts her coat on grabs her bag and leaves,she locks the door walks to her car gets in puts her bags on the front passenger seat,closes the door starts her engine and drives to work.

She pulls up parks her car and turns of her engine,she gets out with her bags locks the car and walks towards the entrance when she goes to walk in she feels someone grab at her arm and wrist to stop her,as she turns she sees that it is Carolyn who is grabbing at her arm and wrist.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Serena struggles to pull her arm loose from Carolyn's grip but she eventually does and then , she says"to her please leave me alone we are over we were over a long time ago I don't love you and I don't want you I never did so just go away". Serena goes to walk off but Carolyn stops her again and says"we belong together we are perfect together your mine and no one else's we are not over I am not letting you go ever". Carolyn walks off leaving Serena standing there shaking she stands there for a while longer taking slow and deep breaths to calm herself down she then turns around and walks to pulses and gets herself a strong and hot coffee, she then walks to  
the lift gets in and presses button for 3 for AS I. 

She steps of the lift on to AAU and she goes to walk to her office when she sats"good morning to Jasmine, Fletch and Raf. She speaks to them then she goes in to her office hangs up coat puts her bag under the table then sits down and turns on the computer and logs in and goes through her emails and then sends Hansen an email reminding him that she is off for 2 weeks after today and she is leaving today at 3pm. Serena then leaves the office goes out on the ward, just as she hears there has been a coach crash so she gathers all her staff tells them what to do for when the patients arrive. 

All the patients come in one by one a lot of them come in with just minor injuries then a young girl comes in who needs surgery so she rings ric to cover the ward then she takes the young girl in to surgery. She is in there for a while when she looks at the clock and wonders in that moment what Bernie is doing and then she goes back to looking after the young girl who she is operating on. 

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bernie is in her army clothes working her day doing her work out on patrol with her coĺlegues and her Alex her ex who will not stop staring at her and she keeps trying to talk to her and trying to worm her way back in to her life. Bernie knows that she does not want her in her life or back in her bed or mind, she does not love Alex she never has and she knows that Alex is controlling and scary and she does not trust her around her. They are out on patrol making sure that everything is safe and sound then once they have done a 2 hour patrol they head back to the base where Bernie gets out and goes and takes off her weapons and puts them away properly. Bernie then sees some of her friends in the cafe so she goes in and joins them. 

She sits with her friends for about an hour havinga drink and something to eat she then tells  
then that she is going to changed then go for a long run then she is going to spend the rest of her day and night in her room talking to her friend on Skype. Bernie goes back to her room gets changed in to her running gear then she leaves and goes out running with her bottle of water and  
iPod. 

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Bernie is running out in the desert by the base with her water and she is listening to music. She runs for about 30 minutes then as she finishes she jogs back to base and to her room. She goes in and locks the door She has has shower so she can get in some clean and comfy clothes before she skypes Serena. While she is in the shower she hears banging but it stops after a whileso she carries on in the shower when the banging starts again so she gets out the shower gets dry then puts on her dressing gown and wraps a towel around her hair she then goes out the bathroom and opens the door, as she opens the door she sees Alex standing there looking at her. 

Bernie says"Alex what are you doing here what do you want". Alex says"I want you Bernie you and I belong together you are mine and mine only". Bernie stares at Alex and says"I do not want you I never have and I have not for a long time I am not yours I do not belong to you, you need to go away and leave me alone for good I have met someone else who I really like because she is really caring and special and I know she will never hurt me in any way". Alex grabs Bernie's arm and digs her nails in to her arm and says"no you belong to me and no one else and I am never letting you go and leave me". Bernie says"please go away from me forever and do not come back I am not yours and I never was please  
just let me be happy with someone else who is not you I am scared and terrified of you and have been for a long time now just stay away from me and stay out of my life forever". As Bernie goes to  
shut the door Alex kicks it open and slams it off Bernie's face which causes Bernie to scream and grab her face in pain and as she does Alex goes to walk in to Bernie's room walking towards Bernie really angry but as she gets closer to her people's voice get closer to the room so Alex backs of and goes to walk out when she turns to Bernie and says"this is not over you are mine andno one eelse's I am never going to let you go ever". Alex leaves the room then Bernie shuts the door locks it and walks in to the bathroom, she stands in front of the mirror and carefully cleans up the blood from her face she then goes and fetches some ice out of her freezer in the kitchen wraps it in some paper towels and puts the ice on her eyes and cheek. Bernie turns the lights of in her kitchen and bathroom and walks in to her room gets in to her bed with her laptop and skypes Serena. 

To Be Continued


End file.
